hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 23
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers Comic-Con 2008, the Wolverine trailer, and can jocks be friends? Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Intro - Technical Difficulties *'4:09' - Comic-Con *'4:40' - Jesus employee number *'5:40' - Is it disrespectful to get Jew number tattoo & binary tattoo *'6:15' - Play by Play for Porn - Cocksprain http://www.box.net/shared/q7sjb782h4 audio *'7:18' - Colbert's Wriststrong *'8:00' - Chat Room *'8:54' - Back to Cocksprain - Porn Strike *'10:30' - HijiNKS ENSUE traffic from sea fishing forum *'10:56' - Back to Comic Con - web comic guys on twitter *'12:00 '- Scott Kurtz & Triumph the Insult Dog *'12:57' - Chris of Starship Crisis - song with Sisko & Riker *'13:59' - Leaked Wolverine Footage *'15:20' - Blade 3 *'16:08' - Tron 2 - Alternate names http://www.box.net/shared/e8xe9l40b1 audio *'18:12' - Geometry Wars 2 *'19:17 '- Media pictures of Comic Con - Booby-Fett - Fat Batman http://www.box.net/shared/qu0lbib3e4 audio *'23:25' - Bob Saget roast *'24:28' - Legally Blind Green Arrow *'25:25' - Indy Fridge costume *'26:50' - X-files *'27:12' - Big Lebowski - Double bagging - Cocaine Chick *'29:30' - Cow Butthole Electricutor *'30:40' - Eli does ad for Bull Semen - Bull Pregnant *'32:40' - Idiocracy came true - the TV show Hurl *'34:30 - '''Make your own jetpack gameshow - Challenger Disaster *'36:28''' - Joel's astronaut dreams *'37:38' - Eli wants to be a whale shark *'38:11' - Narwhale *'39:00' - Door to Door meat salesman *'40:55' - Internet *'41:55' - Christian Bale pushes wife & girlfriend - Lucious Fox Tech *'44:28 '- Neil Geiman will be writing the comic Dark Knight - will Batman die in R.I.P.? *'46:23' - Cloverfield 2 - Cloverfield at Comic Con *'48:40' - Cloverfield on Universal Studios *'50:24' - Spam King - Killed his family *'51:43' - Dave Chapelle in the Internet *'52:25' - Technical DIfficulties *'52:50' - Johnathan Riley as Purple Pimp *'53:25' - Back to the Spam King *'53:45' - Dr. Horrible will continue & DVD *'55:05' - Nerds of Doom Audition *'56:00' - The YMCA in Beaumont & Joel at 8 years old - Old man balls getting blow dried *'57:45' - Eastern Promises - Lightsaber sound effects *'59:05' - Joel does iPhone sound effects *'1:00:17' - Veego's dick & ghostbusters & paintings *'1:01:30 '- Screech is writing a Saved by the Bell tell-all *'1:03:08' - Lost Boys: The Tribe *'1:03:22' - Elizabeth Burkley in Showgirls *'1:04:27' - NC-17 Rating & Facial Features & Cinemark *'1:05:53' - Serenity - handcuffed *'1:07:53' - Punisher trailer - Julie Benz is in it *'1:09:09' - Dexter *'1:09:45' - Bryan Singer's aborted BSG show *'1:11:13' - MTV remaking Rocky Horror Picture Show *'1:13:00' - Remaking Crybaby *'1:13:45' - Dollhouse Pilot reshot - Buffy Pilot *'1:14:53' - Josh was Wash (died) *'1:16:16' - Anchorman 2 *'1:17:50' - Casette Tape industry thriving in prison *'1:19:00' - True North Nut Sack [http://www.box.net/shared/a8l5vqchxk Nutsnack] *'1:21:00' - Hulu Hoops a tire - Always wear a rubber Tire *'1:21:55 '- Back to Nutsack *'1:22:14' - Wasp Knife *'1:23:08' - Pulse 2 *'1:24:40' - Andy Dick mug shot *'1:25:28' - Project Grizzly - the suit gets auctioned *'1:28:00' - Subscribed Donors *'1:33:12' - Mail Sack - Catonmyface Shirt *'1:34:12' - Punisher Trailer *'1:34:41' - Any TV/Movies you haven't watched but feel you need to? - Torrent Downloads *'1:38:40' - Angel *'1:41:44' - What would it take for you to join the military? Would you dodge the draft? [http://www.box.net/shared/7sa0qhkt99 Military & Iraq War] *'1:43:41' - The Iraq War *'1:50:28 '- Hellboy 2 *'1:51:50' - Hulu nude scenes - Kids hiding porn *'1:55:45' - How to clear your browser history class *'1:57:35' - Repo: A genetic Opera *'1:58:30' - Sewing Tape Measuerer *'1:59:08' - in.strange *'1:59:25' - Monday night Podcast? - Joel Suit *'2:00:10' - What's with the Taco Bell love? *'2:01:53' - Did you watch Justice League? Are you sad that the DC Universe is done? - Anime Batman *'2:04:20 '- Does Joel own that shirt he wears in HijiNKS ENSUE - Eli's hoodie *'2:07:22' - Details like Apple Products in comics *'2:08:25' - Ominous Kevin - OminousKnife.com *'2:09:08' - Friends in the comic *'2:09:55' - Show old photos of yourself *'2:11;03' - Live Fan Art *'2:13:00' - What do you think of Dr. Horrible *'2:13:39' - Looking forward to Olympics? - Internet in China *'2:15:22' - What do you love that takes away from you geek credit? - Josh's life vs Joel's life - Geek Sports http://www.box.net/shared/btmlf7nvm9 audio *'2:24:15' - Zombies in Sports http://www.box.net/shared/ipuz3r0xlu audio *'2:27:43 - '''Vapid Whores [http://www.box.net/shared/odcnheihes Vapid Whores & Josh vs Joel humor] *'2:31:55''' - Josh vs Joel humor *'2:32:53' - Ron Pearlman's Son of Anarchy *'2:33:27'- Did you find the Cornetta line in Shaun of the Dead - Easy vs Intelligent humor *'2:35:22' - Have you watched Spaced? *'2:35:45' - Did you see Keith Olberman on The Soup? *'2:36:49' - Any franchise you'd murderize to work on? *'2:38:48' - Eli - Comic Shop vs Web Comics - When do you want to have that comic shop? [http://www.box.net/shared/busmfa6qrs Eli's comic shop] *'2:41:32' - What if comics become irrelevant *'2:44:48' - The comic shop bar *'2:47:08' - Joel's part in the plan *'2:49:00' - Ninja Movie Night *'2:51:30' - What would you do internet-less? *'2:53:26' - Libraries *'2:54:50' - X-files *'2:56:07' - Vitamin Water, have you Tried it? *'2:56:40 '- Favorite Zombie Movie or Videogame - 28 Days Later & 28 Weeks Later *'2:59:37' - Did you recieve that order I put in? - First Prints *'3:02:31' - How long did you work on your art before HijiNKS ENSUE launched? - Did you do other comics? *'3:05:20' - Kid friendly comics *'3:06:43' - You should use Flash *'3:07:44' - Do you play Fantasy Football *'3:08:25' - Are you comic counterparts married or single - Russian Bride *'3:11:53' - StuffWhitePeopleLike.com - AndersLovesMaria.com *'3:13:55' - Have you seen the trailer for Battlestar: Caprica *'3:15:48' - Junkyard Wars *'3:17:55' - Star Trek absence at Comic Con - Heroes *'3:20:40' - Ending - Obama at Wailing Wall Category:Podcast